


Una Tarde Cualquiera

by Aledono



Series: Logos [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En efecto, una tarde cualquiera entre el Santo de Escorpio y el de Acuario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Tarde Cualquiera

Di vuelta a la hoja, concluyendo el tercer capítulo de mi lectura. Al no sentirme especialmente atraído por el libro que apenas comenzaba a leer, decidí distraerme un poco. Alcé mi vista pero al encontrar que la pared frente a mí no tenía nada de interesante, decidí probar si mi compañero se encontraba tan aburrido como yo. Extrañamente, ese día me sentía lo suficientemente inspirado como para iniciar una conversación.

Agaché el rostro, pues fue a los pies del sillón en donde Milo decidió dedicarse a su propia lectura. Aquella escena era una que llevaba repitiéndose por semanas. Una noche tranquila, un par de libros y un silencio que permanecía imperturbable por horas. Así había sido desde el día en el que regresamos. Me sorprendió el ver que mi compañero estaba tan interesado en su lectura como yo. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en algún punto blanco del libro. Su ceño se mantenía fruncido, de repente alzándose por unos segundos para volver a bajar. Apretaba sus labios y de repente asentía con la cabeza.

Aquellas eran señas claras de que algo importante cruzaba por la mente de Escorpio. Estaba acostumbrado a esos gestos pero aprendí a no darles demasiada importancia. Si bien Milo podía llegar a ser irritantemente parlanchín, descubrí que usualmente lo hacía para evitar temas que le desagradaba compartir. Temas como el que parecía plantear en esos momentos.

Él odiaba que se metieran en sus asuntos. (¿Quién no?) Cuando él consideraba que sus ideas tenían que ser compartidas, lo hacía, pero no ocurría muy a menudo. Y tampoco por mucho tiempo. Si uno insistía, sólo recibiría una boca torcida y tal vez algún insulto. Por más comunicativo que me sintiera, no necesitaba eso en mi día; así que, por más que quería distraerme, decidí dejarlo pasar.

Muy sorprendido quedé cuando Milo cerró el libro y dirigió una mirada expectante hacia mí. ¿Sería posible que aquel fuera uno de esos momentos de completa sinceridad?

-"¿Camus?"- Asentí con la cabeza, no atreviéndome a emitir palabra, pensando que el ruido de mi voz podría cohibirlo. –"Sobre cuando encerraste a Hyoga en el Ataúd de Hielo…"- Interrumpió sus palabras, no por temor sino para ordenar sus ideas. Yo ya me imaginaba lo que vendría después.

'¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No se suponía que era tu alumno? El hacer eso fue algo muy cruel. Creo que estuviste en un error. Si no lo hubieran rescatado sus amigos te hubieras arrepentido mucho. Nunca te creí capaz de algo así.'

Yo mismo estaba sorprendido de lo que llegué a hacer ese día. Afortunadamente, Hyoga pudo salir de su ataúd. Dos veces, por cierto. Si bien aquella prueba le ayudó a crecer, no fue algo correcto. Es cierto. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, me hubiera arrepentido por siempre.

Aún me arrepiento.

-"Cuando lo hiciste…"- Continuó. –"¿Pensaste en lo que pasaría con la Armadura de Cygnus? Quiero decir,"- Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar muy rápido. –"Imagínate al muchacho que le tocara heredar esa Armadura. ¿Qué le diría su maestro? 'Tienes que ir a la Casa de Libra. Ahí pide permiso para que te dejen romper el cubo de hielo a mitad del vestíbulo y tomas la Armadura del cadáver congelado del muchacho que estaba encerrado en él'. Eso de tener que portar un manto que estuvo sobre la piel de un muerto por tanto tiempo me causa escalofríos. ¿No crees?"

Parpadeo varias veces. ¿Realmente acababa de despotricar semejante barbaridad?

-"Eres macabro."

-"¿Entonces?"- Él ni se inmutó por mi declaración. –"¿Lo pensaste?"

-"Creí que era obvio que no estaba pensando mucho aquel día."

-"Ah…"- Asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con mi respuesta. –"Claro, claro. Qué bueno que todo salió bien. Si no, pobre de ese aprendiz."

Concluyendo así la discusión, retomó su libro y se hundió entre sus palabras como si nada hubiera pasado.

Yo suspiré y rasqué mi cabeza.

Supongo que Milo nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

Y que no es tan introspectivo como llegué a pensarlo.

Retiré un mechón de cabello de mi frente y abrí mi libro.

Estaba al revés.

No importaba.

No es como si pudiera prestarle atención nuevamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se me ocurrió hoy en la mañana mientras dormitaba. XD La idea me gustó tanto que decidí escribirla.


End file.
